The present invention relates to a mount for a fan, and more particularly to a pivoting and locking mount structure to mount a fan in overhead locations such that the fan can be mounted at any one of several selectable angles and can be easily released for cleaning and repair.
In the prior art, fans are often mounted adjacent to the ceiling of the factory environment, and are difficult to reach. From time to time the fan must be removed for cleaning and repairs. In the prior art, the fans have been bolted to a pivoting lock structure, and have thus been removable by unbolting the bolts and nuts and then removing the assembled fan head and its associated motor.
This presents problems in two respects. First, the requirement of tools, etc., for removing the bolts and nuts was difficult, and time consuming and resulted in many loose parts. Remember, this work might occur high in the air. In a factory there may be thousands of fans, and the overall time required to remove the many fans was very time consuming. Further, reattaching the fans is particularly time consuming. The fans are mounted on a pivoting structure and adjustable to various angles. When reattaching the fan, the readjustment needed to occur over again.